Casey diary
by Rebekah Anderson
Summary: it is a dear diary short story


29th April 2021

Dear diary,

Today I've been all over the place due to the fact I am pregnant; I have not told Gordon as he is on a rescue in Liverpool, England.

I am feeling ill with worry for my fiancé; I have been listening to the radio transmissions trying to think of a back up plan in case something goes wrong…I will be happy when they arrive back on the island, so that I can tell Gordon the Good news that he is going to be a dad. Jeff came with me to the doctors on the mainland, so the rest of the family don't know.

Write to you tomorrow

Love

Casey K. Andrews

1st May 2021

Dear diary,

Sorry about not writing to you yesterday. We had rescues all day; I'm still not feeling well at the moment but we are all happy. I have been told today that Alan is getting good grades at school.

I managed to tell Gordon last night that he was to become a father he was shocked but very happy to say the least, the rest of the family are over the moon. I am happy to be apart of the Tracy family because I feel like I belong. After the baby is born I would like to go up into space in THUNDERBIRD 3.

Got to go.

Love

Casey K. Andrews

2nd May 2021

Dear Diary,

Today I have visited parent's grave with Jeff and Gordon, all the time we were there all I did was cry. I felt Gordon's strong arms around me. Jeff & my grandparent had joint custody of over me after my parents died.

If I have a girl I would like to call her Lucille Rebecca Tracy after our mothers & if it's a boy I would like to call him Jefferson Michael after our fathers.

Grandma Ruth has a great family; she is a great mother and grandma. She has helped me through all my problems.

Got to go

Love

Casey K. Andrews

3rd May 2021

Dear diary,

Today I am feeling unwell still but no morning sickness praise God. I'm seven weeks gone.

Gordon has been involved in an accident whilst saving people on their last rescue he has been taken to a local hospital where I used work at. I have been at his bedside hoping and praying that he would wake up soon. Jeff & grandma have been in to see Gordon and to check up on me. I look & feel a mess people from the church I used to attend have been to see us and are praying for us.

I feel like I have lost him but according to the doctors he is getting stronger. He is a fighter.

Got to go

Love

Casey K. Andrews

4th May 2021

Dear diary,

Gordon hasn't regained consciousness I still at his bedside as I write this entry. I need him here with and his child when it's born. Jeff & grandma have been at our side. I suggested to Jeff that he get some rest. I have been going for long walk and talking old friends that I used to work with at the hospital. I am off back to island tomorrow. To get some rest and help run International Rescue. I feel alone due to Gordon's injuries… I know that I am not alone though. Grandma came over to me and held me; all I did was cried telling her that I didn't want to leave his bedside just in case he came around... I was on my way home they were welcome to stay at mine if they wanted to and that includes Grandma Tracy. I own the apartment block about five minutes away from the hospital. So I got Some apples in Grandma for her famous apple pies which I loved they made my heart melt.

I was at home when I heard a knock at the door. It was Jeff and Grandma Tracy wanting some where to stay for the night I invited them in and we eat a little meal which we enjoyed instead of hospital food (yuck) not my idea of nice food.

Got to go

Love

Casey K. Andrews.

5th May 2021

Dear diary,

I arrived back on the island with Virgil & Scott. Alan had gone up to Thunderbird 5 for a month… John had brought the supersonic Lear Jet over to see Gordon…me, Virgil & Scott came back to base.

I was heading off to bed, when we got an emergency call came in. Brains told us what to expect. I doubled crew with Virgil on TB2. When we got there I was shocked to say the least. But we got straight to work and the rescue mission was a complete success. As we were on our way home after we dropped the casualties off at a local hospital. I slept all of the way home

Love

Casey K. Andrews

6th May 2021

Dear diary

Still no news on Gordon either way, then it could be weeks before anything happens. I am still praying for him. God told me to be strong in faith for the whole family.

I slept all the way through from when we got home from the rescue to 09:00 this morning. I was shattered… still am.

I know this is a short entry

Love

Casey K. Andrews


End file.
